Consummation
by EmilyKP
Summary: Harry and Hermione's wedding night...enough said. Then again, just to be sure, you should note that this story has a VERY STRONG R rating.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (LOL: I think that about covers it).  
  
A/N: Hey guys! I wrote this story about a month or two ago while I was "watching" Gandhi in my history class. Now that school's out (cheers and claps) I'm finally getting a chance to post this. It's my first one-shot and I'm not sure how good it is, so be nice. Please note that this fic has a STRONG R-rating for very descriptive sex. I guess that's about it...enjoy!  
  
Consummation  
  
It was a hot summer's day in August and Harry found himself pacing nervously around in circles in his dressing room. Today was destined to be the happiest day of his life; he couldn't wait for the stupid ceremony to be over already so that he could have Hermione for himself.  
  
"Why don't you just go in there and shag her already?" said Ron, "You're making me nervous just looking at you."  
  
Harry scowled. 'If only it were that easy,' he thought. "I can't Ron, you and I both know Hermione's views on sex before marriage"  
  
"Who cares Harry? You're going to be married in a few hours anyway. I'm just surprised you've made it this far. I mean, seriously, the way you guys look at each other sometimes is just...disgusting. You're like a pair of lovesick puppies." Ron spoke with an air of distaste as images of his two best friends with lustful looks on their faces took over his mind.  
  
"Well I'm sorry if it disturbs you that I'm in love with the person that I'm about to marry, but I certainly didn't see you complaining when it was you and Luna doing the lovesick gazing." At this comment, Ron blushed a deep shade of rouge.  
  
"Well you're not the only one who's allowed to fall in love..."  
  
The green-eyed young man grinned at his best friend. "And correct me if I'm wrong but don't you have a little one joining your family soon? Have you picked out a name yet?"  
  
"No..." Ron smirked deeply as he thought of something regarding his best mate. "Do you want to have kids with Hermione?"  
  
Harry's smirk quickly went from a slight lip-curl to a full-blown, toothy smile at the thought of having the one thing he had always wanted: a family. "I can think of nothing at the moment that would make me happier."  
  
Then Ron's face showed an evil sneer that would have given Draco Malfoy a run for his money. "Except shagging her tonight, right Harry?"  
  
"RON!"  
  
Meanwhile, in the bride's quarters, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Weasley sat excitedly.  
  
"I know we're in a church and everything, but I can't stop thinking about what we're going to do tonight," Hermione said eagerly but with evident nervousness. "I'm so excited but, at the same time, I can't help feeling worried about it. I mean, what if he doesn't like what he sees?"  
  
"Hermione, for God's sake, he loves you, everything about you, down to the countless little details," said Ginny, "I mean, seriously, I bet he would have made love to you countless times over by now; and enjoyed every single time, might I add, if he didn't care so much about respecting you and your morals."  
  
"I know, you're right, I guess I'm just nervous, that's all." Hermione spoke with a shaky and timid voice. "But what if he doesn't want to..."  
  
"Hermione! What did I just say? Besides, you're forgetting a very important detail about Harry: he's a guy; he's probably wanted to shag you senseless ever since he started having feelings for you."  
  
Hermione let out a sigh and then smiled, "Yeah, I guess you're right..."  
  
"I know I'm right."  
  
Five hours later, Harry and Hermione were now Mr. and Mrs. Potter, the food had been eaten, the dances were done, and everybody else from the party were now blissfully on their way home. Our newlyweds, however, were sitting silently in their honeymoon suite in Paris that they had just portkeyed to.  
  
"So, err...did you wanna..." Harry began anxiously, when his wife cut him off.  
  
"I know you're nervous Harry, but I am too. I want you to understand that I love you so much and although I'm nervous and I've never done anything like this before, I'm glad I'm going to do this with you."  
  
"I love you too Hermione and I guess this is a good time to admit that I've always dreamed about how perfect it would be to make love to you but now that I'm here, I guess I'm just nervous. What if I embarrass myself, I'm not exactly experienced and-"  
  
"And I would have it no other way. So do you want to do this or not?"  
  
"Hermione, of course I do."  
  
"Alright, well I've, err...got something to do first, so I'll be out in a second." With these words, Hermione went into the bathroom and, as the door closed, Harry started to get really excited and jittery. He wanted nothing more than to make this the best experience possible for the woman that he loved. So he pulled out two delicate glasses and the bottle of an expensive intoxicant that Ron and Luna had given them. After filling each glass he placed an exquisite red rose between his teeth and lay down strategically on the bed.  
  
A minute later Hermione came cautiously out of the bathroom, adorned in lacy, black lingerie that rose up dangerously high on her soft, creamy legs. It was cut in such a way that the v-neck went low between her breasts, showing off some cleavage and Harry found himself gawking at the woman in front of him, whom he thought was the most beautiful thing in existence, as his pants became steadily tighter around the waist. Forgetting all about his romantic scheme, the rose fell forgotten form his mouth onto the soft, red sheets.  
  
"Mr. Potter, you should close your mouth before you let in the flies," Hermione said with a grin, as she noticed the effect that she had on the man that she had known since she was a know-it-all first year student at Hogwarts.  
  
"Flies?" he asked dreamily, causing her to giggle. She walked gracefully over to the bed and lay down next to him. Making eye contact with each other, the atmosphere suddenly became much more serious. Harry hesitantly reached out and touched her fair face with his large and calloused, masculine hands. He then leaned forward and expertly grazed his lips over hers and moved his tongue into her warm mouth and skillfully searched it. The kiss soon became more heated and he slid hid hands down her back, causing shivers to flow through her body. She reached up and started to unbutton his shirt, never taking her mouth from his. When he slid off his shirt, she placed her hands on his bare chest and started to suck at his hard nipples with the soft skin that was her lips. Harry moaned quietly in bliss but was in shock as he felt her hand gently caress his hard shaft. He took in a gasp of breath and mumbled, "Mione..." She looked up innocently at him, her hand still on his member. He fumbled his hands down to her back, resting on the zipper. He pulled it down and rested his hand on her now visible flesh. She moved her hand away from his stiffened member to assist him in removing her lingerie. She stood up just long enough to allow the silky fabric to slide down to her ankles. Harry was surprised to see that she was now completely naked. She lay back down in front of him and he raised his eyebrows at her questioningly.  
  
"You must have been anxious, Mrs. Potter."  
  
She blushed furiously and then said cunningly, "Well I didn't see any point in wearing them if I was just going to take them off anyway."  
  
"You don't have to make up excuses. I think you're beautiful and you're right Hermione; I would have torn that thing off of you anyways." Getting serious again, Harry asked, "Now, where were we?"  
  
"I should think it was right about here." She grabbed his hand and brought it slowly to her breast.  
  
He liked touching her, yet he was amazed that she could be so straight forward with him about this. She was usually so modest, yet she managed to be very confident and assertive about what it was she wanted, when in bed. Harry already loved everything about the woman in front of him but he couldn't deny that he was more than pleased with this new change in the attitude of his wife.  
  
Harry bent his head down and slipped her right nipple into his mouth. Soothed by his gentle ministrations, she pulled him in closer and put her hands around his head, holding him in place, while entwining her fingers in his ebony, unruly hair.  
  
Harry reached down and fumbled with his belt for a minute, but his shaking, sweaty hands didn't seem to want to cooperate with him and he kept fumbling on the buckle. Hermione started to get restless. She wanted him...no...she needed him. She reached her hand onto the bedside table, finding her wand in her small, petite fingers. She pointed it at his pants and said firmly, "Alohomora." The buckle opened and she uttered the spell again, causing his pants to unzip. Then she carelessly discarded her wand onto the floor and hastily pulled down his pants. Grasping his boxers, she made eye contact with him and proceeded to remove the last of his modesty. She smirked at him when she realized that he was well endowed. She placed kisses down his chest, causing evident shivers to engulf his sweating, firm body. When she reached his groin, she took him carefully into the palm of her hand. She groped his shaft lovingly, emitting a great, unknown pleasure into his body. She wanted to ask him if what she wanted to do was okay but didn't really no how to say it, so decided to take it clinically.  
  
"Err, Harry?" He moaned to show that he was listening. "I'd like to try something that I'd read about in a book." He nodded to show his approval and she smiled excitedly. She moved her hands to his hips and her mouth around the tip of his manhood. He gasped in shock and grasped the bed sheets around him, bracing himself. She moved her mouth around him, taking as much as she could into her mouth. While mumbling her name incoherently out of pleasure, his eyes rolled out into the back of his head. He had no idea that Hermione would be the kind of person to be giving blowjobs but was over-joyed, none-the-less. When he felt himself reaching his peak and he could take it no more, he pulled her head off of him. He released a breath he didn't know he was holding and stuttered, "Yyyou llearned that in a bbbook?"  
  
"Yeah..." she answered shyly, "Did you like it?"  
  
"Understatement of the century..." he trailed off and made eye contact with her once again. It was time and they both knew it. They shared a passionate kiss as she placed his hand on her groin and spread her legs, allowing him access to do as he wished. He felt around her wetness, looking for the place that he would soon be. When he found it, he brought his hips up to hers, putting the tip of his length on top of her innocence. Straddling her, he guided her hands up to his shoulders. Kissing her once more, he slid inside her. She dug her nails unconsciously into his flesh out of shock from the immediate twinge of pain.  
  
"Mione, are you okay?" he asked urgently. She gulped and shook her head 'yes.' He pulled out of her and began to slowly pump in and out of her. He loved the feeling of himself inside her slippery walls. After the initial pain, she too started to feel the pleasantry of having him inside her. She had never felt so...complete. She started to pump her hips with his, meeting his thrusts. He felt her reach her climax shortly, as her inner walls closed around him. After but a moment longer, he could hold it no longer and he too reached his climax, spilling his hot liquids into her. He pulled out one last time and then collapsed on the bed next to her.  
  
Breathing hard, she said, "Harry, that was the best time of my life."  
  
He pulled her head onto his chest and said between breaths, "I love you, Hermione."  
  
"I love you too, Harry." With that, they fell asleep in each other's arms, with smiles evident on their faces; both feeling happier than they had thought was even possible.  
  
One month later, Hermione and Harry sat at their house in Godric's Hollow, she in his lap. "What did you want to tell me, my love?" he asked.  
  
She smiled at him and asked, "Remember that family you always wanted, Harry?"  
  
"Yes, you're my family now, Mione."  
  
"Harry, what would you say to having some little Potters running around here?"  
  
"You know I'd love to make children with you, Hermione."  
  
She smiled and took his hands onto her stomach, wrapping him around her, "Why, Mr. Potter, you already have."  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Well, there you have it. I hope you enjoyed it, although I'm not certain of how good it is. Please send me lots of reviews, telling me your opinion. Also, to those of you who read Always and Forever, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Exams started nearing close and I had to make some kind of an effort to get focused. My other excuse, this one more legit than the last, was the obvious looming of POA. And, oh my god, was it great! Hermione kicks some serious ass, as you all well know by now (she's my favorite character).  
  
.... Bye now! And yay for summer break! 


End file.
